Nochebuena
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Un crimen y un elfo domestico. Escrito para el concurso de Navidad 06 de Storyweavers


-No, señor.

Bajo la cabeza y emito un gemido que sospecho a mis interrogadores parecerá casi cómico. Con la barbilla pegada al pecho los ralos pelos grises me caen sobre la frente.

-¡Me estás diciendo que una bruja entrenada se dejaba humillar y golpear por un muggle!

Crouch pronuncia la exclamación con el semblante inexpresivo pero el timbre de su voz delata un escándalo apenas disimulado. Sin levantar la cabeza, musito.

-Mi ama nunca se defendía. En todos los años que estuvo casada con el muggle. Todas las noches.. todas...- Y rompo a llorar. Me percato de que es como escuchar un tenedor rascando un plato de cobre.

-Perkins.

Crouch llama a su joven ayudante que, sentado frente a mi, rasca laboriosamente el pergamino con una larga pluma gris.

-Señor.- contesta el joven, que es casi un adolescente.

-Tome nota de todo.

Ciertamente es un caso llamativo. Una bruja muerta a manos de su esposo muggle. Difícil de creer ¿no? Crouch ha mandado llamar a su ayudante cuando ya la jornada en el Ministerio ha finalizado y junto a ellos he recorrido el pasillo acompañado por un celador calvo y de ojos acuosos, un squib que el departamento utiliza para tareas menores como custodiar testigos inocuos o llevar recados igualmente inocuos, él mismo me lo ha contado mientras me conducía a la sala que ahora ocupamos. Sospecho que le he dado la oportunidad de sentirse superior, por una vez.

Ya es tarde, pero el joven ayudante no parece cansado sino excitado, los casos de Crouch deben de ser interesantes. A esta hora la sala de reuniones tiene un aspecto descuidado, un triste árbol de Navidad se inclina en un rincón, completamente fuera de lugar. Me imagino que estará ajado por los tropezones de los aurores que continuamente entrarán y saldrán de la sala, pero ahora todo esta tranquilo. No creo que quede nadie más en el Ministerio ésta noche. Después de todo es Nochebuena.

Por considerar que no existe peligro no se ha avisado a los aurores de guardia. Un muggle... casi debe parecerles una broma, pero también es esa la razón por la que el joven ayudante está aquí. En el caso de se sospechara alguna implicación mortífaga Crouch jamás habría contado con un simple becario.

Tiemblo, soy una penosa criatura a la que resulta muy difícil sacar alguna información coherente.

-Veamos si lo he entendido bien, Dorip.

La voz de Crouch se carga de una paciencia que no tiene. Es manifiesto su deseo de terminar cuanto antes con este fastidioso asunto y volver a casa con su esposa y su hijo.

-Dices que sirves a la señora Snape...- consulta un pergamino- Prince de soltera, desde que ésta dejó la casa de su padre hace veintiún años...

Sorbo ruidosamente y asiento con la cabeza. Crouch sigue hablando como para si, pero al tiempo hace una seña al ayudante para que no se olvide de anotarlo todo.

-...Para casarse con el muggle Tobias Snape. Curioso... El viejo Prince no debió de tomárselo demasiado bien, la familia Prince es una de las familias de sangre limpia más antiguas.

Revivo y mi cara de espantajo se contorsiona.

-¡Si! Mi señor Prince...Pobre señor, la señorita le destrozó el corazón. Yeso que no sabía...no sabía que ella...- Me interrumpo.

No sabía que ella esperaba un hijo. Por eso se fue mi señora de la casa de sus ancestros llevándome con ella. No estaba dispuesta a afrontar el destino de un tal niño si resultaba no mágico. La familia Prince es severa.

-¿Qué? Habla de una vez y no nos hagas perder más el tiempo, por Merlín.

Comprendo que mis sollozos acabarían con la paciencia de un santo. Crouch suspira.

-¡Te ordeno que dejes de llorar y hables!

Intento sinceramente obedecer. Violentado, trago saliva e interrumpo por un momento mi patético lloriqueo, pero pasados unos segundos (en los que la cara de Crouch se ilumina de expectación) los hipos se apoderan de mi. A estas alturas el sucio pañuelo bordado con que voy vestido chorrea.

-Vamos al grano- dice Crouch al borde de la ira- ¿viste o no viste a Tobias Snape atacar a tu ama esta noche?

La tempestad de llanto arrecia con la pregunta, pero al menos puedo asentir con la cabeza. De este modo mis lagrimas y mis mocos rocían al señor Crouch y su joven pupilo. Que asco debo darles.

De pronto las esclusas se abren y empiezo a chillar sin control.

-¡Ay¡Ay, que desgracia!

Crouch me deja berrear, supongo que con la esperanza de que al fin me arranque y cuente lo que he visto ésta noche en casa de los Snape.

Por lo visto los hechizos rutinarios de vigilancia del barrio han detectado la muerte de un mago o bruja en Spinner´s End sobre las ocho. Ahora que el-que –no-debe-ser-nombrado ha desatado abiertamente sus mortífagos en una sangrienta razzia contra sus enemigos y detractores, el control de los barrios de Londres es tan estricto como inútil. En los últimos meses son docenas las marcas tenebrosas que han brillado sobre los cielos neblinosos de toda Gran Bretaña. Pero este caso es distinto. No había marca alguna y la víctima no parecía tener relación con la guerra. Mi ama yacía boca arriba en el suelo de la cocina muggle, de su cabeza derivaba un delicado diseño de volutas sangrientas sobre las inmaculadas baldosas.

No quiero recordar, he intentado borrar la imagen de mi memoria pero la fotografía que Crouch me ha obligado a mirar ha conseguido que vea la escena desde un punto de vista externo y extraño. Presenta a una mujer de edad mediana aunque de aspecto juvenil, muy delgada y de cabello oscuro, cetrina y no exactamente hermosa pero si aristocrática. Mi querida, mi queridísima señora...Su rostro no ésta desfigurado por la muerte, parece haberla sorprendido durmiendo. Solo la sangre consigue negar ésta primera impresión.

-Hablo, pero entender lo que mascullo en mi llorera es una cosa por completo imposible para los magos.

-¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Ay! Se lo dije. Mi señora... el joven amo...

Soy dos personas. Me he desdoblado. Mi consciencia flota sobre mi mismo, un viejo elfo balbuceante e inútil al que señor Crouch interroga con poco éxito. Me veo tembloroso y débil como un polluelo mojado y aterido, incapaz de contar lo que ha pasado. Incapaz de decidir que debo hacer y que debo decir. Sin embargo hay un punto, en el ojo del huracán donde la calma reina y soy capaz de observarme a mi mismo desde fuera con desprecio.

"Mi ama ésta muerta. ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Se pregunta mi parte dotada de un cierto raciocinio mientras en la sala de reuniones del Señor Crouch sigo berreando incoherencias.

Al fin él la ha matado. Ahora el joven amo vendrá a matarme a mi.

Está bien, es un pensamiento consolador porque es indudable que merezco un castigo.

-¿Cree que lo hizo el marido muggle, señor? Pregunta Perkins en ese otro universo contiguo pero tan lejano.

-No, no... Creo que él la golpeó pero que la caída resultara mortal parece un accidente. Aún así ese muggle pagará.

No me miran, pero estoy asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza. El señor Crouch tiene razón... y no la tiene. Es verdad que la intención de Snape no era acabar con la vida de su esposa ésta noche. Pero no es menos cierto que durante años ha ido robándole la vida, la ilusión y la alegría... hilo a hilo, gota a gota. Como un vampiro que cada noche desgajara un pedacito de su alma. El dolor da paso a la ira y me retuerzo las manos con desesperación.

El joven amo...mi rabia es seguramente nada más que una partícula flotando en el huracán de su odio. Cuantas veces he visto temblar el mismo aire a su alrededor, tal era la intensidad de su aborrecimiento. Si no hubiera sido un joven de una templanza tal... creo que habría despedazado a su padre a pesar de las miradas imperativas del ama. El ama nunca quiso que la defendieran. Ni siquiera el joven Severus la contrarió jamás en este punto... al menos que ella supiera. ¿Que podía hacer un elfo viejo y cobarde como yo? Mi señora se creía merecedora del tormento que soportaba.

- Creo que no conseguiremos nada más de este elfo doméstico ésta noche, Perkins.- Dice Crouch aburrido. Él si tiene una familia con la que celebrar la Nochebuena.

-Ócupate de la notificación del óbito y el certificado- se frota los ojos- habrá que encontrar al hijo...Severus Snape. Una de las cosa que pude sacar al elfo fue que hace tres años que abandonó la casa paterna, al acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

No creo que el joven amo necesite ninguna notificación. Tampoco creo que el ministerio deba preocuparse de Tobias Snape. Porque mi joven amo es un poderoso mago y un mortífago .

No tardará en encontrarnos.

Estoy impaciente.


End file.
